Accepted!
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: After being rejected from every college they applied to,Kukai,his brother,Roxas,and their American best friend,Alyssa,decide to make a fake college.The South Seiyo Institue of Arts.That's until their fake college is filled with hundreds of real students.


Kukai pov

"Okay, who's next?" I called as my brother Roxas sat down in front of the white screen.

"Hey bro," I said as I pressed the button the camera.

"Nothing much. Alyssa got rejected from almost every college she applied to."

"Aww that sucks!" I muttered handing Roxas his fake I.D.

"Yeah, but she's not the only one we've been rejected from seven schools. We only applied to eight."

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling about eight," I attempted to make myself feel better.

" Good feeling my ass!" Alyssa screamed walking into the room.

"What's with you?" Roxas asked.

"Rejection letter from my eighth and final applied to University!" Alyssa started to cry.

"Aw, come here," Roxas said hugging Alyssa.

"Yeah, she totally your girlfriend and I'm the third wheel."

"I'm not his girlfriend, you guys are my best friends. You have been since pre-school."

Then our friend Kairi rushed into the room, " What are you guys doing?"

"You know the normal, making fake ID's."

" You can't be in here, vice principal Yamamoto comes in here during ninth period with his Playboy magazine and does other things..."

"Um, EW! Great my vice principal stares at pictures of my older sister," Alyssa murmured.

"Oh that's right, Taylor's on the cover this month isn't she?"

"Yeah, anyway we still have all of eighth period to pack everyone up and get-" Alyssa was cut off by the bell.

"SHIT!" We yelled.

* * *

Vice principal Yamamoto walked in to see all of us sitting around Alyssa as she told stories about her sister's  
"line of work."

"And then one day Taylor got a call from 'the mansion'."

"What is going on in here?" Vice principal Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, I'm telling everybody about my older sister. She's on the cover of playboy magazine this month. But you would know that wouldn't you?" Alyssa said nodding.

"Thank god, you three are graduating."

Everyone laughed, but Roxas, Alyssa, and I just flashed our signature grins.

* * *

" I'm going to be the fourth generation Sanjo to go to Seiyo University, meaning I can't in trouble for, oh, I don't know. Making fake ID's!"

"Calm down, we're all going to college," Roxas said coolly.

"Says the guy and his brother who have been rejected from seven schools."

"It's not so bad, my parents will probably disown me when I tell them I wasn't accepted ANYWHERE!" Alyssa screeched.

"Breath girly, breath."

" Shut up Roxas, shut up!" Alyssa mimicked.

"You guys are like a married couple..." Kairi rolled his eyes.

"Roxas buy me a new skateboard, Taylor broke my other one," Alyssa demanded.

"A married couple with like four kids...," I muttered as I continued walking.

* * *

I opened the mail box to see a flat envelope that read " To Roxas Souma" and another that read "To Kukai Souma"

I ripped open my envelope and my grin faltered. Rejected again, rejected from my fall back school. I grabbed my skateboard from the sidewalk and walked into the house.

"Rejected, rejected, I just got rejected," I murmured.

"You've got mail!" I called throwing the envelope at Roxas.

He ripped it open and sighed, "R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D."

"That means you nor me nor Alyssa got into college."

"Mom and dad are gonna kill us!"

"No, we just need to put it into words they understand..."

"We don't understand," Our parents chorused.

"So, what you two are saying is you guys don't want to go to college."

" A lot of people didn't go to college. Einstein, Pochantis. Alyssa's sister didn't go to college," Roxas said.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alyssa's sister is a playboy bunny!"

"Like it or not your going to college," Mom insisted.

"Well, what if we didn't get into college!" I shouted.

Then mom and dad left the table.

"Told you they were gonna kill us."

* * *

Roxas picked up the rejection letters on the desk in our room and threw them in the the empty garbage can. I tossed around one of the blank ID cards we use to make fake ID's.

My eyes widened as an idea popped into my head.

"Move over," I said pushing Roxas off the computer chair.

I took the rejection letter from Seiyo University from the garbage can and out it into the scanner.

" What are you doing?" Roxas questioned.

"If I move this over here and reword this," I whispered.

Then Roxas caught onto what I was doing, "Kukai, you are a genius!"


End file.
